


When the Stars Align

by simonbananaao3



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: Tyler and Josh were just friends.Just friends.Okay, maybe not.Just don't tell Jenna.





	When the Stars Align

Tyler had a dilemma.

He loved Jenna. He really did! He had the texts to prove it.

But he also may or may not have a tiny little crush on his best friend Josh. 

You’re not supposed to have crushes when you’re in a relationship with someone else, right? That’s, like, the biggest rule, right???

Tyler tried to suppress his feelings to the best of his abilities every time he was around Josh. He kept his cool most of the time. Most of the time.

Sometimes, the way Josh’s eyes lit up when he smiled made Tyler weak in the knees. 

Or sometimes, when Josh sat next to Tyler and laid his head on his shoulder, and Tyler could feel his heart beat, Tyler felt like he could explode into a billion pieces. 

But that was only sometimes. 

Most of the time, they were like brothers. Brothers who occasionally flirted with each other.

But Jenna was in love with Tyler, and Tyler was in love with her. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever met. He’s cherished every moment with her since the day they met.

Their relationship actually didn’t start out so smooth. 

The first time they met was at a get together that one of their friends was throwing. Tyler heard that there was going to be so many girls there.

Now, at this time in Tyler’s life, he was REALLY in the mood for a relationship. His last relationship was in high school and now he was alone. He really needed this. 

His first interactions with some of the girls at the party were pretty smooth. He got a couple of numbers, but he didn’t really see anyone of real interest. 

But then, almost out of nowhere, this girl just walks into him and Tyler spills his drink all over her and her purse. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” Tyler said as he frantically tried to clean his mess up. 

“Oh, no, it’s alright. I didn’t really like this bag anyway,” she said.

Tyler couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not, but Tyler saw in her beautiful eyes that she was just happy to be talking to him. And damn if he didn’t feel the same way. 

Their meeting wasn't exactly perfect, but both of them were thankful that they met anyway. 

They had been together for three years now. 

Tyler was in the market for buying a diamond ring for her. He was waiting for the day that he would pop the question. 

He thought he would be with her forever. 

But then, as always, the universe threw him a curveball. 

He never expected to fall for Josh. They were best friends, not lovers.

Sure, Josh and he had a very intimate relationship, but there were no actual feelings for each other. 

They occasionally held hands, cuddled with each other on the couch, and they even kissed one time.

But all of this didn't mean anything, right?

Right???

Whatever it meant, Tyler was very confused. He was confused to the point that he might just break down in front of Josh and just tell him how he really feels.

He really didn’t want to hurt Jenna though. 

It was a problem. But who said problems can’t be fixed?

Tyler was in the car with Josh, on the way to Taco Bell (Tyler’s favorite). It was 11 PM. The Ohio highway was lit up only by street lights and signs. Both of them loved late night drives. 

“So I was at Guitar Center right, and apparently the drumsticks are on sale? And I was like, cool, so I bought-“

“Josh. I love you, but I really don’t care,” Tyler said sweetly.

“I figured. You were being quiet so I thought I’d just say whatever.”

Tyler smiled but didn’t respond. Josh could tell something was off. 

“You alright?”

Tyler shrugged.

“You can talk to me, you know?” Josh said, trying to comfort him.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously something if it’s bothering you this much.”

“I just don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Tyler snapped. 

“Alright, fine.”

There was an awkward silence between them. 

“I just don’t like seeing you this way. I want you happy,” Josh said, putting his hand on Tyler’s left thigh. 

Tyler felt like he could break down right there. 

“Josh?” Tyler stammered. 

“Yes, Ty?” he said, looking deep into Tyler’s eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No, you don’t understand. I really, truly love you.”

Josh pulled over the car and fell silent. He couldn’t process what he was hearing. 

“What are you saying, Tyler?”

“I mean that I don’t want to marry Jenna. I want to wake up every morning with you sleeping next to me. I want to get married to you and go on a honeymoon with you and buy a house with you and get a dog or a cat or fish or whatever. The point is that I want to spend my life with you.”

Josh looked like he could cry. Tyler didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. 

“Tyler. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.”

Tyler felt his heart sink into his stomach. His chest filled with hundreds of pounds of lead.

“It just wouldn’t be fair to Jenna,” Josh reasoned. 

“I can break up with her,” Tyler suggested.

“Tyler, no. You can’t do that to her. You would break her heart.”

“Do you love me, Josh?”

Josh didn’t answer. He looked away from Tyler’s eyes. 

“I’ve loved you ever since we were kids,” Josh confessed, “I remember seeing you for the first time and thinking to myself ‘Yes, this is the boy I want to spend my life with.’ Our friendship means everything to me. And, you know, I always hoped that maybe the stars would align and just maybe you would love me too.”

Josh looked at him again. Tyler had tears in his eyes. Josh was already crying. 

“But then you met her. And you told me how much you loved her. And every time I saw you and her together, my heart would break a little bit more. And then you told me you were gonna propose to her. And right there, I swear my heart split in half.”

Tyler was crying now, quiet sobs escaping him as he held Josh’s hands. 

“But now, you’re telling me you love me? How did this even happen?”

“I realized it when we were together on that bus. You were asleep and I was just looking at you.”

“You were watching me sleep?”

“I did it out of love. I was just looking at you and thinking ‘This man is the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life.’ No girl can make me feel the way you do, not even Jenna.”

Both of them were just staring into each other’s eyes, trying to figure out what to do next. 

“God, I’m fucked,” Tyler said, burying his head in Josh’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s alright. Look, we can make this work. How about tonight, we make this our night.”

“Our night?”  
“Yeah. I’ll be your lover for tonight,” Josh said, smiling.

“But I want to be your lover all the time,” Tyler whined. 

“So do I, but I’m not gonna be yours as long as you still have Jenna.”

Tyler frowned.

“Just tonight?”

“Unless something drastic happens to your relationship, yes, just tonight,” Josh said. 

“Fine,” Tyler surrendered. 

“Perfect,” Josh said, starting the car. Josh merged back on to the highway and they made their merry way to Taco Bell. 

Once they were there, they ordered their favorite burritos and a dessert to comfort their sweet tooth, and they sat down in a booth. 

They stuffed their faces, eating as much as they could. Occasional moans sometimes came from them over how good the food was which would make them erupt into a fit of laughter. 

Josh finished his meal first, and he watched as Tyler kept eating.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Josh said. 

Tyler stopped eating and looked at Josh. Everyone in Ohio could feel the sexual tension building between them.

In an act of lust, Josh threw himself over the table, grabbing Tyler’s face and kissing him passionately. 

Tyler was caught off guard, but he still leaned into the kiss, savoring every moment. 

Josh broke the kiss. None of them said a word. Josh took Tyler’s hand and pulled him out of the booth. 

“Where are we going?” Tyler asked. 

“Don’t worry about that.”

Josh led them to the bathroom. They went in and made sure the door closed behind them. 

“What are we doing here?”

Josh put his finger over Tyler’s lips, shushing him.

“I just want you to know how much I love you. I want to kiss you every where you let me.”

Tyler gave Josh a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I don’t want a single part of me left untouched by your lips.”

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever been told.”

Tyler laughed, not noticing that Josh had grabbed both of his wrists. 

Josh held them against the wall, leaving Tyler immobile. 

Josh pressed his lips onto Tyler’s, both of them intoxicated with the euphoria of their love. 

Josh’s tongue twirled around Tyler’s, making moans erupt from both of them. 

Josh bit Tyler’s lower lips, taking in every bit of Tyler he possibly could. 

Josh’s mouth moved downward, kissing Tyler’s neck and creating small hickeys.

Tyler moaned, balling his hands into fists. 

Tyler felt his erection growing rapidly in his tight jeans. 

Josh let one of Tyler’s hands go as he reached for Tyler’s bulge. 

As soon as Josh grabbed Tyler’s dick, someone’s phone began to ring. Tyler realized it was his. 

Josh let go of him as Tyler reached into his pocket to see who was calling him. 

It was Jenna. 

Fuck.

He answered it, trying to sound as normal as possible. He tried to not think about how just moments ago, Josh’s tongue was in his mouth. 

“Hey, babe,” Tyler began. 

“Hey! Where are you? Your mom and I are getting worried.”

“Josh and I are still at Taco Bell.”

“Still? You’ve been there a long time.”

“We’ve just been… hanging out.”

“Alright well, it’s past midnight. You should come home soon.”

“Alright, I will.”

“Love you.”

“You too, bye.”

Tyler hung up the phone and looked at Josh. Josh’s hair was pretty fucked up and his lips were bright red from how Tyler had been biting them. 

“Looks like our night is being cut short,” Tyler said. 

Josh didn’t respond. He simply looked away. The waterworks behind his eyes were working now. He couldn’t keep the tears from falling.

“I want you so bad, Tyler,” Josh said, breaking down. 

Tyler felt his heart stop beating. He couldn’t bear seeing Josh like this. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long and I just thought that maybe tonight my wish could come true.”

Tyler began to cry now. 

“I’m sorry,” Tyler said, wrapping Josh in a hug, “I’m so sorry.”

Josh buried his head into the crook of Tyler’s neck. 

Both of their hearts were breaking in the middle of a Taco Bell restroom. 

Josh gathered himself and looked at Tyler. Tyler took Josh’s face in his hands.

“I will make this right. I promise,” Tyler pledged. 

Josh only nodded.

“Let’s get out of here. I promise tomorrow will be better,” Tyler said, taking Josh’s hand for what felt like the last time. 

-

Jenna and Tyler sat in bed together, both on their laptops. Jenna was reading some article online about how scientists bred mice in space. 

Tyler was playing Snake.

He prided himself on being the best Snake player in his family. No one could come close to beating his snake skills. 

Even Josh couldn’t beat Tyler’s snake. 

That sounded weird.

The point is, Tyler was really good, and he also went into a sort of focused state when he couldn’t hear anything around him when he was playing it. 

That’s probably why he couldn’t hear Jenna telling him about her day and all of that jazz.

“What did you and Josh do at Taco Bell?”

We were in the bathroom for a while,” Tyler blurted. 

“May I ask what you were doing in that bathroom?”

“Making out.” 

FUCK.

Wait, did he actually just say that? Or did he just think it?

“What?”

Yep, he definitely said that. Out loud. In front of his girlfriend of three years. 

“You’re joking, right? This is some weird joke,” Jenna said, shutting her laptop. 

Tyler didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether he should just be honest or if he should conceal it. 

“Please tell me it’s true,” Jenna said.

Wait.

What?

“Wait, why would you want that to be true?”

“Because, Tyler, I know you love Josh. It’s not that hard to see. Hell, even your mom was telling me about how she thinks you might have a thing for him.”

“Jenna, I’m so sorry.”

“Tyler, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I really think we should just be done. You obviously love Josh. So, go. Be with him.”

Jenna was taking this way too calmly. Tyler could tell this was only a facade; on the inside, she was in flames. 

“I am sorry. I really am.”

“Bye, Tyler.”

With that, she got up and left the room. Tyler was left there alone, but he wasn’t. Because now, he had Josh. 

-

It was a new day. 

Jenna had left the house without warning. Tyler was forced to explain to his family what had happened. After a couple of good cries, Tyler decided that what he had done was for the greater good.

Tyler knew Josh for basically his whole life. 

He knew it was right. 

Josh was on his way to Tyler’s house so they could go out for lunch together. 

Tyler waited eagerly for Josh to arrive. 

When he finally did, Josh came out of the car.

Tyler ran to him and hugged him.

“Woah! What’s with the hugs? I mean, I’m glad but-“

“I love you. I love you so much. I want to be with you forever.”

Josh was speechless.

“She’s gone. It’s just us now,” Tyler said, smiling so hard that his cheeks ached.

Josh’s eyes lit up like the stars. He took Tyler’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. 

“God, I love you,” Josh said when the kiss ended. 

And after all this time, Tyler could say with nothing holding him back, that he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
